


Золотой свет

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Drama, Feelings, Mysticism, Other, Russia, difficult conversation, lying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: На дворе девяностые, в России бардак, и дети по подвалам вызывают Сатану. Или Пиковую даму. Или гроб на колесиках. В общем, вызывают, но им мешают. Ангел и демон, внезапно столкнувшись нос к носу, попадают в незапланированную трудную ситуацию, и главное теперь, закончить этот сложный разговор без потерь.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	Золотой свет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: «В общем, май, цветёт шиповник, 90е, Россия, полуразваленный городок (любой), двухэтажный обычный дом, тишина, спокойствие, перед подвалом греются на остатках вечернего солнца кошки и вдруг появляются Кроули и Азирафель, бросаясь в подвал за чем-то, что им обоим нужно. Но я не знаю, что это! ))) Вот, хочу узнать.»

В городке с невыразительным названием, содержавшим порядковый номер и чью-то фамилию, было четыре часа пополудни. Солнечный майский день искрился на разбитых стеклах медленно разваливающегося, но еще жилого дома и на тусклой шерсти двух кошек, спавших на облупленной доске, бывшей когда-то скамейкой. Когда на улице вдруг из ниоткуда возник человек в бежевом сюртуке и при бабочке, обе кошки подскочили, зашипели, выгнули спины и прыснули прочь. Человек же бросился по лестнице в открытую дверь подвала. Он не видел, что под землей прямо под ним ползла огромная черная змея.

Азирафель очень спешил. В подвале было темно, но он чуял, что нужное ему где-то там, в коридорах из кирпича, похожих на подземелье. Он слышал детские голоса, которые хором читали заклинание на латыни. Здорово ошибались в произношении, но что будешь ждать от нынешних гимназистов? Они даже греческий больше не изучают, хотя казалось бы! Всего-то небольшой переворот, а потом еще несколько. И вот пожалуйста, в Господа они больше не верят, зато найдя редчайшее издание книги, обращающейся к дьяволу, тут же спешат попробовать вызвать каких-то духов… И ведь у них могло получиться!

Повернув за угол, ангел нашел, что искал. Почти.

Посреди длинного помещения, пронизаемого лучами света из решетчатых окошек, из-под пола выбирался огромный змей. Прямо из центра круга, выложенного булыжниками. Компания ребятишек в пыльных куртках, которых ангел слышал раньше, теперь так же дружно, как прежде читала заклинание, верещала и разбегалась не хуже давешних кошек. Книгу они выронили, и ангел успел представить, как драгоценный кожаный переплет падает на вон тот острый край камня и получает необратимые повреждения. Представил так ярко, что даже замер, не добежав до круга, и зажмурился. Потом, правда разожмурился и увидел, что книга вовсе не на камнях, а в руках у Кроули, который уже перекинулся обратно в человеческую форму и теперь удивленно смотрел на Азирафеля этим своим проницательным желтым взглядом. Очков на нем сейчас почему-то не было.

Азирафель было обрадованно шагнул к демону в круг, но сам себя одернул и остался за границей. Ангел не позволял себе приближаться к нему первым и вообще очень старался держаться на расстоянии с того самого вечера в шестидесятых, который вспоминать не любил. От этих воспоминаний делалось так страшно и противно, что хоть оставляй тело полежать на диване и улетай отдохнуть к той сиреневой звезде. Почему-то в теле ощущения от эмоций казались более пронзительными, чем без него, хотя сами чувства ангела вне тела никуда не девались, конечно же. Совсем никуда и никак.

— Ангел, привет! — радостно воскликнул Кроули и сам подошел к Азирафелю, от чего тот с облегчением улыбнулся. Какие бы глупости ангел ни чувствовал и ни думал, они все еще оставались друзьями. Друзьями, которые уже очень давно не пили и не ели вместе, зато регулярно обменивались новостями. По телефону. И в этих всех местах для встреч, номера которых Азирафель никак не мог запомнить и теперь немного удивлялся, как это люди запоминают порядковые номера своих городов и не путаются.

Думал обо всяких посторонних глупостях, лишь бы не вспоминать, как мало ему было этих встреч. Всегда было так холодно и так натянуто, и Азирафель ужасно скучал по Кроули. По тому Кроули, каким он был до дурацкого термоса. Но тот, похоже, опасался теперь быть с ангелом совсем собой. А ангел чуял притворство демона и пугался его зачем-то. И потому трусливо избегал говорить ему, что не нужно вот так отстраняться. Как же не нужно, когда сам о том попросил?..

— Привет. Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил ангел и жадно уставился на книгу. Он летел сюда так спешно именно за ней, а размышления о книгах помогали отодвинуть пустые переживания.

— Я?.. — Кроули зачем-то покосился на книгу и запнулся, но продолжил вполне внятно и понятно: — А мне эта книга нужна. По работе. Вот я и достал ее. А ты?

В теле ангела сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот и там, похоже, решило какое-то время не биться. И все тело разом оцепенело от нахлынувшей на Азирафеля беспомощности. Все это было весьма неприятно, но он посчитал, что сможет справиться с дурацким телом, на которое эмоции действовали так сильно и странно.

— Я… я тоже за книгой, но не по работе. Это единственный экземпляр, больше нет… — постарался ангел сказать ровно и спокойно, но, похоже у него не вышло, потому что Кроули вздрогнул, вопросительно глянув на него. Однако Азирафель все равно договорил: — Раз так, я не буду на нее претендовать. Твоя работа важнее.

И он развернулся, раздумывая, в какой стороне ближайший выход. А после сам вздрогнул, потому что Кроули вдруг оказался прямо перед ним и еще улыбался так весело и в то же время жалобно, будто Азирафелю своих эмоций было мало.

— Ну я вполне могу уступить. Я ведь тебе должен! С тех пор, как ты отдал мне… — тут ангел замахал на него руками, снова развернувшись в другую сторону, и демон умолк.

Этого ангел и боялся. Кроули постоянно пытался напомнить Азирафелю о том, что получил от него в конце шестидесятых. И о том, что ангел тогда обещал. Только это все еще было страшно, до темноты в глазах страшно. Азирафель не мог этого выносить, и очень старался не делать ничего, что могло бы дурно повлиять на работу Кроули. Чтобы не случилось того, ради чего Кроули просил у ангела столь страшное оружие. Или если бы случилось, то хотя бы не из-за ангела.

Кроули повторял, что задолжал и все стремился отдать долги. Но Азирафель не соглашался на услуги от Кроули. Потому что тот термос… это вовсе не был никакой долг, нечего было отдавать. Все совсем наоборот! Это ангел был должен Кроули за каждый прожитый им день. Поэтому ангел каждый раз повторял что-то в духе:

— Не должен ты мне ничего, — и сейчас сказал.

После чего вновь развернулся и куда-то пошел, совсем не уверенный, что идет к выходу. Но он был уверен, что в итоге найдет его. Главное куда-то идти. Если будешь идти, то рано или поздно куда-то придешь. Процесс важнее результата, а путь важнее пункта назначения, так ангел утешал себя, размышляя об Апокалипсисе, об их с демоном возможном разоблачении, а также утешал иногда своих подопечных, когда они боялись смерти и посмертия.

Невнятные размышления прервало очередное появление Кроули. Тот опять возник прямо перед ним, и Азирафель взволнованно вздохнул, потому что судя по выражению лица демона, тот переживал не меньше, а может, и сильней. Ангела настиг очередной приступ животного ужаса, на этот раз смешанного со стыдом. Кроули тоже было очень страшно, а Азирафель не был в состоянии даже это заметить — наверно, у ангельской способности ощущать себя бессильным были границы. И дополнительная беспомощность из-за того, что мучаешь своего единственного… демона, в них уже не влезали.

— Бери давай и не спорь, — отрывисто сказал Кроули и протянул книгу Азирафелю. Рука, в которой он держал ее, дрогнула, как и его голос, и ангел невольно положил ладонь на корешок, почти дотронувшись до пальцев Кроули. Очень разочаровывающе получилось и неполно. Ибо жест успокоения и утешения выглядит не так. Хотелось прикоснуться и почувствовать тепло руки, но Азирафель никогда бы не осмелился сделать это первым. Не сейчас, когда все так… непонятно.

— Но твое задание…

— Нет никакого задания, я наврал. Первое, что в голову пришло, — отрезал Кроули, отведя взгляд.

Пальцы демона разжались, и ангел теперь держал книгу один. Ту самую, ради которой счудесил перелет на много сотен километров от своего дома. Ту, из-за которой сжигали людей и которая отправляла их в Ад. Но смотрел вовсе не на нее, а на демона. Глупо разинув рот от удивления.

— А… а зачем?

— Затем, что это было мое заклинание. Я помогал его составлять… Поэтому оно такое простое, что и тупица справится. Люди сами вечно все усложняют, особенно такие умные, как тот колдун или как ты. — Тут ангел сумел закрыть рот, залившись краской, но перебивать не стал. — Так что я почуял, что они колдуют. Такого давно не случалось, и я посмотрел, кто это балуется. И увидел, что это дети… И кто-то из них… в общем, оно могло сработать, а заклинание вызывает очень мерзкого типа, который… Я не мог допустить…

Кроули говорил и говорил, все также не глядя на ангела, а потом глубоко вздохнул и хмуро покосился на него. Как ему удавалось не смотреть на Азирафеля, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так и осталось для ангела загадкой. Но его слова и этот брошенный украдкой взгляд мигом стерли из сознания ангела все его тяжкие мысли и чувства. У Азирафеля тут же слезы на глаза навернулись, а в груди физического тела вместо привычного сжимающего внутренности ужаса разлилось почти забытое тепло. Золотое, как мед. Или как глаза демона. Ангела. Падшего, но все равно лучшего.

— О, Кроули! Это так… — начал было ангел, тщетно пытаясь оформить свои суматошные чувства в слова, но теперь настала очередь Кроули отмахиваться от него.

— Вот уж нет! — перебил тот Азирафеля. — Это никак. И заткнись.

— Как скажешь, Кроули, — послушно кивнул Азирафель и зачарованно уставился на своего демона. А тот все хмурился, сопел и прятал взгляд, отчего-то совсем забыв о возможности начудесить себе очки. И зря — ангел мог без помех наблюдать за его лицом и от этого совсем потерялся в том, что тут творилось, и мог только глупо пялиться.

Но потом демон пошел куда-то прочь, и Азирафель сразу пришел в себя. Кроули нельзя отпускать вот так! Он так расстроился и перенервничал! И все из-за ангела. Сколько можно уже его мучить? Ни мгновением больше! Что толку в бесконечном долге Азирафеля перед Кроули, в этих днях, которые демон проживает и дарит ему, если ангел их у него не берет? И Кроули от этого так плохо! Ангел как-то вдруг и полностью осознал чувства Кроули, и те были столь глубоки, что хотелось завыть прямо тут, в подвале. Что возможно было бы полезно, чтобы дети перестали сюда лазить на какое время. Но не сейчас, потом.

Ангел догнал Кроули за поворотом, куда солнце не попадало и было совсем темно. Здесь пахло сырой пылью и немного змеиной чешуей. Азирафель схватил Кроули за плечо, чтобы он остановился, и тот правда остановился. Даже замер и, кажется, дышать перестал.

— Если ты не торопишься, мы могли бы заскочить в мою любимую пирожковую в Ленинграде, — как можно непринужденней сказал Азирафель и убрал ладонь с плеча Кроули. — Надеюсь, она стоит на месте. Или в другое место, если ты захочешь… Я угощаю.

В темноте старого подвала реакцию понять было трудно, но демон хотя бы начал дышать. И повернулся обратно к ангелу лицом.

— В Санкт-Петербурге. Они его обратно переименовали, — самым невозмутимым тоном сказал Кроули. И двинулся дальше, а ангел растерянно последовал за ним.

На улице Кроули остановился возле почившей скамейки, и Азирафель встал рядом, продолжая на него смотреть. Глаза демона снова скрывали очки, и, похоже, ему от этого стало спокойней. Потому что он вдруг широко усмехнулся, лихо обернувшись к ангелу.

— Конечно, заскочим! И еще куда-нибудь. Да?

Азирафель с облегчением улыбнулся и кивнул. Они пошли вверх по разбитому тротуару плечом к плечу, и Кроули продолжил говорить:

— А ты запомнил Ленинград! Надо же. Вот как ты умудряешься помнить столько книг, имен и фактов, и вечно путать, где наше третье место встречи?

Кроули болтал и болтал, похоже, собираясь как можно сильнее снизить трогательность момента, но Азирафель все равно улыбался, слушая его. Ворчливый монолог Кроули только подтверждал то, что ангел сейчас ощущал, кажется, впервые с того проклятого разговора в Бентли в шестидесятые… Или даже с разговора в шестидесятые девятнадцатого века.

Золотой свет и тепло души лучшего, пусть и падшего, ангела Всевышней снова рядом с Азирафелем. С другим ангелом, не самым лучшим, но видимо, очень везучим. Наконец, все снова было хорошо. Демон. Ангел. И Санкт-Петербург. Ангел всегда любил это имя города больше всего.


End file.
